strikeforceheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Secondary Weapon
Secondary Weapons are weapons in Strike Force Heroes. They can be chosen separately to the primary. Secondaries are used either when the primary is out of ammo or reloading, or when the situation calls for a different type of firepower. They can have stats that serve as a similar back-up to the primary, or as role-fillers to cover areas that the primary can not. In the case of Shield weilding Tanks, they are your primary source of damage. In the case of an Assassin with a Melee, they are your primary source of ranged damage. Strike Force Heroes Secondaries are shared by all classes; if one is bought by one class, it will come at no cost to another class when unlocked. They are 3 types of secondaries: Pistols, Machine-pistols and SMGs. Machine-pistols Machine pistols are known for their moderate ammo and high rate of fire. However their damage is unimpressive and their accuracy is horrendous. Range is usually moderate and of not much concern. Machine pistols are basically little machine guns, save for the Cyclone, which is completely different (The Cyclone also does not follow the placement pattern of the other weapons as it is swapped with the RCP 90). Statistics of the other machine-pistols have some variation. *Cyclone *Raffica *Glock 18 *Patriot *Skorpion *Uzi Pistols Pistols are known for their power, range and accuracy. However they are single fire and do not have the ridiculous ammo and fire rate perks of the other secondaries. Being quite mundane, there are only two types of pistol. The Desert Eagle is unique, with high damage but low accuracy and a standard 7 ammo clip. The others are all generic and each is a straight upgrade over the other with the only increase being damage. A special gun called the Golden Gun is a ridiculously overpowered pistol with 500 damage, perfect accuracy and one bullet in a clip (so it is actually a Sniper Rifle). It is a golden version of the Patriot Machine pistol and is a reference to the James Bond franchise. *Golden Gun *Desert Eagle *P99 *M1911 *Socom *Beretta *USP SMG's SMG's are known for their high ammo, moderate fire rate and moderate power. They also feature moderate accuracy and range. They are balanced weapons all with varying styles and are prized over the other secondaries (The SMGs from SFH were so powerful that in SFH2 they were upgraded to primaries). Compared to assault rifles, they have less damage, range and accuracy but more fire rate and ammo (opposite to this when compared with machine guns i.e. more damage etc.). Compared to Machine pistols, they are only surpassed in fire rate and the inability to deal explosive damage (Cyclone). *RCP 90 *AKS 74 *Phantom *UMP *Vector *MP5 Strike Force Heroes 2 Machine-Pistols * FMG9 * Glock 18 * MP9 * PP2000 * Raffica Melee * First Blood * Katana * Shock Rod * Wrench Pistols * Automag * Beretta Px4 * Desert Eagle * Five Seven * Kriss Kard * M1911 * P99 * USP Throwing weapons * Throwing Knife Strike Force Heroes 3 Secondaries are now classified into three sections; and most classes can only equip weapons from two of the classes. Pistols Juggernauts and Mercenaries cannot equip these secondaries. * Crossbow * Desert Eagle * Five Seven * P99 * TAC 45 SMGs SMG's are restricted from Ninjas and Snipers. * Bizon * P90 * MTAR * UMP 45 * Vector Blades Gunslingers and Medics cannot equip blades (despite two of these not even being blades). The Knight class can equip this secondary only. * Axe * Club * Katana * Knife * Stun Baton * Sky9 Iron Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Strike Force Heroes Category:Strike Force Heroes 2 Category:Strike Force Heroes 3